1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roofing ridge installation, and more particularly, to a hip and ridge attachment device secured on rooftops.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional ridge installations, tiles such as roof tiles, abut at the roof ridge. This causes a juncture or seam, which creates a likely area for leaks, which is particularly undesirable where a wooden or metal understructure is used. Exposed fasteners also create the potential for leaks. Similar problems exist for hip installations. Conventional ridge installations are not only prone to leaks but are also difficult to install, difficult to ventilate and vulnerable to wind damage. Typically, fasteners are placed on the corners of roof tiles, their weakest area.
Many designs for hip and ridge attachment devices have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a hip and ridge attachment device comprising sheet metal, formed into a V-form, with walls extending a predetermined length from both sides of the V-form. In the present invention, the walls are outwardly bent near their distal ends to lay flush against a roof surface. Therefore, this invention may be installed onto a hip or ridge as a single piece. Optionally, embossings on the V-form increase the effective contact area when an adhesive is placed thereon. Furthermore, ventilation means may be incorporated into the instant invention when necessary.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,158 issued to Gibbs for Roofing Ridge Installation. However, it differs from the present invention because Gibbs teaches a roofing ridge (or hip) installation including a roof understructure having a pair of outwardly sloping walls which form an inverted V-shaped ridge. A support panel is mounted on each of the walls with the lower end of each support panel optionally terminating in an upwardly facing channel. Tiles such as slates are mounted in each channel. A pressure applying assembly forces the base end of the panels inwardly. A cap spans across and covers the upper ends of the panels and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,343 issued to Castillo, et al. for Tile Roof Vent teaches a tile roof vent for covering the opening of the ridge of an undulating tile roof. The vent includes two panels spaced from each other, each of which has a hard plastic sheet with a lower portion and an upper portion. To the underside of the lower portions are affixed an air-permeable mat and optionally a layer of foam rubber which conform to the undulating configuration of the tile roof. The lower portions of the hard plastic sheets are reinforced by stiffeners integral with the hard plastic sheet and also contain vent holes for exhausting air from the attic space.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,714 issued to Gregory, Jr. for Roof Ventilation Baffle teaches a roof ventilation baffle comprising a pleated or corrugated membrane forming a plurality of air passages. The baffle is installed between the underside of the roof sheathing and the upper surface of fiberglass insulation bats with the pleats parallel to the rafters or roof joists to provide ventilation, along the underside of the roof sheathing. The ventilation baffle is also applicable to outside walls and floors over unheated or uncooled spaces. The baffle may be perforated to provide airflow between the air passages formed by the pleats and to permit any moisture trapped in the insulation to evaporate into and be removed by the airflow through the channels.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
A roofing attachment device comprising an elongated flat member having first and second coextensive elongated walls kept at a predetermined and parallel and spaced apart relationship with respect to each other. The first and second coextensive elongated walls including each first and second longitudinal edges, and a coextending elongated cover channel wall joining the first longitudinal edges. The coextending elongated cover channel wall has a V-shape cross-section defining a longitudinal trough area. Further included are first and second elongated flanges extending from the second longitudinal edges.
Optionally, the instant invention may comprise a plurality of embossings on the V-shape cross-section. The embossings increase the effective contact area when an adhesive is placed thereon. Another option includes a plurality of louvers pressed out of the first and second coextensive elongated walls, as ventilation means to ventilate a roof or roof understructure. To prevent foreign matter such as ice, snow, or water from entering through the louvers, the instant invention may have elongated flanged strip members mounted thereon, wherein said elongated flanged strip members may be mounted below said louvers.
The first and second elongated flanges lay flush against a roof understructure. The roof understructure has a pair of outwardly sloping sides, which form an inverted V-shaped hip or ridge.
The roofing attachment device is made of a durable, weather resistant material such as, but not limited to, metal or plastic and could be of various thickness.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a hip and ridge attachment device which can be conveniently mounted in an effective manner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a hip and ridge attachment device having embossings to increase the effective contact area when an adhesive is placed thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ridge attachment device, which will allow for proper ventilation from an attic below a roof understructure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hip and ridge attachment device, which is easily and quickly installed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hip and ridge attachment device that will not warp or rot.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that does not require special strapping for its installation.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.